


I Can't Sleep When the Sun Goes Down

by voxane



Series: JJSAD.WAV [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom JJ, Dom Yuri, JJ is trying his best okay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Top Yuri, emotional fuckery, kinda voyuery?, ofc I wrote more songfic, sex as a coping mechanism, sub JJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: "They fooled around plenty, Jean would get drunk off 3 beers and ask Yuri to rough him up a little bit. Yuri never said no and most of the time sent Otabek pictures. It was never tender, always this needy pull of physicality and something in JJ that he needed stomped out."JJ has a rough day dealing with his choices and finds every excuse to deal with it in classic emotionally unstable JJ style.





	I Can't Sleep When the Sun Goes Down

_I can't sleep when the sun goes down_

Today was muddy. Some days just were. Some days JJ woke up and just knew shit wasn’t going to work out. Maybe it was a self fulfilling prophecy. It’s not fair if it was, because god did JJ try. He always turned it to a fucking 11, bravado seeping out of every pore. He made Yakov's life hell in all the ways he expected. He made Yuri yell at him in all the ways that were typical. But every movement in this in this cream thick fog in his brain was twice as hard and he was exhausted by noon. He really wanted to call Otabek. He was the only person he really talked to but what was there to say?  
  
“I feel like shit for no discernible reason, it’s insane I’m in Russia, I wish you were here to fuck me and tell me it’s okay”  
  
That’s a lot to unpack in a text message and Jean wouldn’t bother him. Not when JJ was still so good at playing pretend.

_Just want to feel like we're together_

JJ is a little surprised to get a text from Otabek on break. Not that Otabek didn’t talk to him much or anything, JJ just usually had to be the one to text him first. It was as if he could hear his internal monologue all the way from kazakhstan.  
  
**Yura says you're having a hard time today. Take it easy Jean.** **  
**  
He went rigid. Jean couldn’t help glance over at Yuri on the ice, effortless running through programs. Yuri didn’t change a bit since Jean came to live with him. He did everything in diamonds and steel and Jean Jacques was not a force strong enough to change his trajectory. He gripped his phone tighter and balled his fist.

Yuri didn’t say a thing to him. Jean was acting like he did every day and yet somehow Yuri _knew_ and it made him a little scared that he could see through him to the fucking bone. He looked down at his phone as if he was staring down Otabek’s furrowed brow.  
  
**Let Yuri take care of you tonight**

Jean’s stomach flipped and he dropped his phone on the floor. And like the two were so in rhythm with each other, so of course Yuri was standing right above him. Jean knew that the two of them together would be the death of him if he didn’t crash and burn on his own.

“You’re skating like shit. Let’s go home. I ordered take out. If you want beer that's on you.”

Yuri knew what he needed when he was in these moods. JJ’s dick twitched despite himself.

_It's going on forever_

Jean picked up beer. It was always his excuse and every night with Yuri needed the blame pinned somewhere so he didn't have to think so hard. He’d take hangover headaches over the crushing weight of his guilt any day. Part off him wishes he didn't need a reason to fuck Yuri, because the moment he walked in their (Yuri’s, fuck) apartment all be wanted to do was run his tongue over every inch of his skin. He was impatient, he wanted the good parts and he wanted them _now._

But Jean could also appreciate Yuri ordering greasy “American” food just because he knows it's JJ’s favorite when he has a bad day and letting JJ put on whatever he wants on Netflix. Yuri complained almost nonstop about the trash TV and smell of his beer and JJ feels normal for just a moment.  
  
“Princess,” JJ knew he was gonna fucking blow it the moment he opened his mouth. “Will you fuck me tonight?”

_Things will ever change_

Nothing about Yuri straddling him on his chenille sectional was normal. Jean knew that. He was warm from the beer and bloated from the fried food. Yuri was sober and weightless and Jean has his hands all over his body, rucking up his shirt to drown in the sensation of his suede soft skin.  
  
“Like, You want me to top?” Yuri said incredibly casually, murmuring in JJ’s ears. They were incredibly sensitive and Yuri always took advantage of it. Whispers and breaths that tease just enough JJ shiver. It was the first gentle tug in an seemingly orchestrated plan to make JJ unravel. “I thought that was just for _Beka.”_ Yuri drawled out the nickname like it was something sour, a personal barb. But JJ could feel his hot breath on his ear, and he knew Yuri was smiling.  
  
“I know you two talked about this.” Jean was happy how light the beer made his head. It was so much easier to grab two fistfulls of Yuri’s ass and pull him as close as he could to get any friction on his already hard cock. “ _Beka_ said to let you take care of me.” He tried to match Yuri’s tone, using his nickname. He loved to stoke Yuri’s fire just a bit, the raw anger he got was always worth it. “Make me yours?”  
  
That was all Yuri needed.

_When I'm close to heaven_

Yuri slapped Jean right across the face. The sound was sharp and angry, but completely drowned out by JJs shamelessly loud moan. Yuri grabbed JJ by the jaw to make force eye contact.  
  
“I forgot how much you like that. You’re really fucked up, you know that JJ? I’d hit you more but your sponsors would be so mad if I bruised your pretty little face.” Yuri was all sharp angles, jagged words. Jean moaned again, feeling Yuri’s grip tighten on his face.  
  
“I’ll give you what you want though.”

_You are acting strange_

JJ had never been eaten out before. He’s done it to Yuri, tons of times. Their sex is usually a harsh taking experience. Jean was a force that was acted upon. But Yuri had such incredibly long legs, and a perfectly shaped ass. Sometimes Yuri would bend over, and the moment JJ got a glimpse of his hole he was all but salivating and his body would move on his own.  
  
He had no idea it felt like this though. It was obscene, he could hear disgusting noises coming out of Yuri, punctuated with gasps for air. Jean could feel his bones melt with each sloppy lick over his asshole, and he couldn’t choke back a scream when Yuri forced his tongue inside. He was being worked up and unwound and falling apart. It’s a certain brand of complete surrender that only Yuri Plisetsky could drag out of him.  
  
“I can’t believe I’m going to fuck you.” Yuri leaned back a bit, playing with Jean’s asscheeks. Kneading the muscley flesh, and dragging a finger over his kiss drenched hole. He dipped a finger in. Jean made a soft strangled noise in the back of his throat, and shifted his hips a bit. Yuri reeled back to slap him across the ass and Jean screamed. God, he was such a bottom. Yuri wanted to make some quip about how he finds it hard to believe he ever fucked his girlfriend. But Yuri knew that as much as degradation was a _thing_ for JJ, Isabella was completely off limits.

Yuri instead dug his nails into JJ's back and raked them all the way down to his ass. JJ arched his back and groaned so loud. Yuri took a moment to appreciate the almost glowing rose marks, and how pretty they were on Jean’s skin before flipping him over.

Yuri immediately wrapped his mouth on a nipple, playing with it with his tongue, and drinking in every noise reverberating in JJs bones when new used just the right amount of teeth.

_Nothing but illusion_

“Oh fuck Yuri. C'mon, baby, give me more. More, Yuri.” Yuri had JJ pinned down by his wrists, teeth in his neck. JJ always wore those high neck shirts at practice, so it was okay to leave marks. He bit JJ until he screamed. Yuri pulled back, his full weight on JJ’s form, smirking down on him. He was panting, but coherent. He traced his finger over the bite mark right over his collar bone.  
  
“This is really pretty. I need to show Beka.” Yuri clumsily leans over to grab his phone. JJ reached his hand down to his is dick and Yuri slapped it away with his own free hand.  
  
“Don't you dare. You're going to be good for me and Beka.” And Beka? Yuri snapped a pic of the bite Mark he left before looking Jean- Jacques up and down.

“You look really hard.” JJ was. Painfully hard, and Yuri was doing nothing for his aching cock. It was an angry shade of red, standing uncomfortably taut. Yuri traced a single finger from base to tip. There was just a bead of precome at the top.

“Hm.” Yuri stated, shifting off Jean-Jacques. “Alright. Let's get started.”

_I don't feel at all_

Jean had a mouthful of Yuris cock. He loved blowing Yuri because it brought something out of the boy that was just completely vicious. Jean loved getting his hair pulled, loved gasping for air around Yuris cock, and he _loved_ the very specific sweaty smell that tangled up in Yuri’s pubic hair that should be disgusting. He loved how all of his senses were completely muffled and drowned out by everything Plisetsky.

“I see those pretty tears, _JJ._ ” Yuri said his name with such a teasing lilt. JJ wanted to groan, but the best he could was some low vibrations on the back of his throat.

Yuri had a tight grip on the sides of his face, thrusting in completely at his own pace, which was relentless. JJ inhaled when he could, but Yuri fucked his face with such abandon. He was consumed, it hurt so much. JJ was far more drunk off this than any of the beer he had tonight.

“You look amazing.” Yuri grinned, cock still buried in JJs mouth. “You already look so wrecked.” Yuri reached for his phone again. “Beka is gonna love this.” Jean hoped that his dick warped expression didn't show too much panic as he heard dial tone.

_But everything makes sense now_

“Beeeeeeka babe,” Yuri has a sing song tone. It's exclusively only heard on the walls in this apartment. Only used when Yuri wanted something, so pretty much exclusively for sex.

“Look who we have here? Say hi JJ.” Jean knew better than to actually open his mouth, but he did just enough to let out an undignified and muffled noise, pulling back just a bit. He was rewarded with Yuri’s hand snatching his hair, forcing JJ to take his cock whole. JJ moaned, rubbing his nose into the scratchy hairs.

“I didn’t say stop, _JJ_ ” Tugging a little harder, as if to forcibly pull moans out of him. “Isn’t he pretty though Beka?” Yuri turned the phone to face JJ, and he had no idea who to focus on. Yuri above him, still looking so hungry, insatiable. And then there was the distant image of Otabek. Completely calm, he was even wearing glasses. It was something very private for Otabek, only something he did when he knew he was alone. JJ had only seen him glasses once back in Canada, and JJ knew he was intruding.  
  
Now, Otabek actually looks comfortable. Jean-Jacques tries to meet his gaze, his vision starting to get tear blurry. He thought he saw Otabek smile.  
  
“He’s very pretty Yura. Are you treating him well?” Otabek looks at JJ curiously. JJ blinks and a tear rolls down his cheek.  
  
“Um. You should be asking that to _me.”_ Yuri punctuated his sentence by thrusting so hard into JJ that he gagged, eyes blown. Yuri pulled back to let him sputter, catch his breath a bit. He still had the phone facing JJ, moving the other hand to his cock for a few rough strokes.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be pretty if I painted his face, Beka? I think that’s when he’s sexiest.” Yuri kept his strokes slow and deliberate. Jean was still panting, he was pretty sure Jean had recovered at this point. He heard Otabek hum, tinny sounding through the phone.

“I think he's sexist taking cock.” He mused, tone steady. Jean didn't know Yuri could look more menacing.

“Looks like we’re putting on a show, _Jean-Jacques.”_ JJ gulped.

_Even when we fall_

Yuri placed the phone on his coffee table, propped up by a stack of books. He moved to straddle JJ back on the couch.  
  
“Is the view okay, Beka?” Yuri knew exactly what he was asking, arching down to meet his chest onto JJ’s, his ass propped up in the air.  
  
“It could be better, Yuri.” Otabek remained stoic, but shifted in his chair in a way that completely gave away that he was palming his dick through whatever he was wearing.  
  
Yuri grinned. He had already lube on the table from when he was arranging things for Otabek. He grabbed the bottle and sloppily dumped whatever he could into his other hand. JJ couldn’t help but shudder a bit at the coolness on his asshole. Yuri didn’t waste any time, and dipped the tip on his pointer finger right into JJ. He twisted it as far and deep into Jean as he could, eliciting tiny mewls whenever he moved a certain way. He slipped in another, soft and sweet little whines were not what tonight was about. But JJ was still making these high and breathy noises. It just wouldn’t do.  
  
Yuri reeled back with his free hand, slapping JJ as hard as he could on the ass, it made him scream. Much more like it.  
  
“That’s right, JJ, you’re gonna scream for me right? If you don’t worry the neighbors then I not doing this right.” Another unrelenting palm on his ass. Otabek tilted his head on Yuri’s phone screen. Jean turned to meet his gaze, and he swore he saw Otabek craning his neck like there was a better way to see the painted on palm marks all over JJs backside.  
  
Another sharp slap, and then the hand was on his hair again, Yuri forcing his back into an arch against him. The sharp pain jolting straight from his heart to his dick. He couldn’t help but let undignified noises pour from the back of his throat.

“Pay attention to _me,_ asshole. Otabek isn’t fucking you this time.” Yuri, no joke, spat on him. JJ groaned. He was plient for Yuri, and he was ready to let him control his every nerve.

Yuri let go of JJ’s hair to grab as much of his hip as he could, jamming another finger into him. Jean moaned, low and pained as Yuri stretched them a bit.  
  
“Who’s fucking you tonight?” Yuri leaned down, still working JJ open with hand hand. He tried to get as close to his ear as possible.  
  
“You are...” JJ moaned out, voice already sounding a little far away.  
  
“I have a fucking _name._ ” Another slap, and Jean’s scream was almost exclusively pain to the untrained ear. Yuri knew he heard Otabek moan too, and moved some hair behind his ear.  
  
“Yuuuuuri.” JJ moaned out , eyes not really focusing on anything anymore. “Yuri, Yuri, Yuri.” He chanted it, like it was the only word he knew. “Yuri. Fuck me, please.” Jean begged, breathless and distant. Yuri rubbed both his hands on Jeans ass, lazily playing with the taut flesh for a moment.  
  
“I think I can do that.” He flashed his eyes to Otabek for just a moment. His gaze was intense as ever, and it was no secret he had already started to jerk himself off.  
  
Yuri takes a moment to just take everything in as he lubed himself. JJ’s shoulders shaking from his quiet sobs, the glowing of his skin where Yuri hit him. Everything about the scene was so delectable and made all the better that _Beka_ was watching.  
  
Yuri hiked one of JJ’s legs over his shoulder, turning him so Otabek could get the best view of him. JJ’s limbs were like jello, and Yuri could manipulate his body with ease.  
  
And when Yuri finally pushed in? Jean-Jacques sobbed. He moaned, and sobbed, and let out noises that certainly sounded like Yuri’s name but drowned in pleasure so hard JJ forgot how to use his jaw.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ JJ.” Yuri murmured it, grabbing onto his flesh like a lifeline, thrusting into him as fast and hard as he could. Part of Yuri wanted to let compliments flow like water. Whenever he’d top, he’d tell Otabek how he was so good, and so tight, and just tell him everything he loved about him.  
  
But things were different with JJ, and Yuri had to be what JJ wants him to be, and Yuri would give him that. Maybe some day JJ would want something different, something more. But Yuri would give him what he needed in the meanwhile.

And god, did JJ need this. JJ was so thankful for Yuri's sharp angles and venom tongue. He craved the physicality so bad, he needed more than he needed any medal or accolade. More than approval from his parents, more than Isabella's slim arm linked his own in front of the paparazzi. This was everything he needed and he wasn't sure there was anyone else who could grant him this other than Yuri and Otabek. They were the only ones who could contort his body in all the right ways the dulled the buzzing his mind. The only ones that have ever muffled every screaming intrusive thought about not being _good enough_.

“More.” It was the first coherent thing Jean had managed to say in a while. He was dripping tears, eyes unfocused and his neck barely holding his head up. Yuri turned to the phone, Otabek was biting his lip like he always does when he’s close. He looked back at Jean, body lifeless but breathing so heavy. His cock was so strained, and it was honestly the least he could do. Yuri took a deep inhale, before wrapping his first around it.  
  
He moved in hips in time with his hand, focusing everything he could to make Jean come.. JJ made this bumpy noise, like orgasm rattling in his throat threatening to spill everywhere. Yuri saw his eyes roll to the back of his head and pressed his body as close as he could to Jean’s.  
  
“Come for me JJ, come on. I wanna see.” He murmured, a little softer this time. Jean always followed his demands. He screamed unfocused, his body spasming with all the energy he had left. His come painted his chest, the couch, a drop of two on his collarbone until JJ melted into a boneless puddle of fucked out bliss. Yuri kept rutting into him, but not quite so harsh and aggressive as before. He let his eyes drift to his phone again, and caught Otabek’s eyes rolling into his head as he let out a moan that was spongecake thick. That was a enough for Yuri. He grabbed JJ’s hips again, screwing his eyes shut and pulling out of JJ. He furiously pumped himself, until he was spilling all over his hand, watching his come drip all over the angry marks he left on JJ's ass.  
  
For a moment there was nothing but tired breaths and stale air. The three of them not even acknowledging each other's presence. JJs soft sobs were barely audible, but Yuri knew. JJ always cried at the end.  
  
Yuri groaned as he lifted himself off the couch, padding over to his phone.

“This was fun, Beka.” he smiled. Otabek moved to clean his glasses on shirt and offered Yuri another tender smile.

“It was fun. I think you guys had more fun though.”

“I miss you, Beka.” Yuri spoke so softly. He didn’t really want JJ to hear.  “I have to go to though. I need to take care of him. Love you.” Yuri looked over his shoulder and Jean was still barely moving where he was left on the couch.

“Love you too, Yura. Make sure he's okay?” Otabek knows this game. He's very very good at playing it. But Yuri hasn't always been, and sometime JJ forgot it was a game at all. He nodded at Otabek before ending the call, letting his phone drop to the table with a clamour. JJ didn't move.

“Hey c’mon.” Yuri placed a hand on his shoulder “I'll draw you a bath.”

_I can't sleep when the sun goes down_

It was an honest effort to get Jean to the bathroom. He was fuzzy brained and jelly boned, and not super cognizant that Yuri was there. Yuri had to all but drag him down the hallway and lift him into his tub. Jean would mumble every so often, but nothing coherent. This was always the hardest part for Yuri. He didn’t really fully understand why Jean put himself in this place. So vulnerable and fucking helpless. But he couldn’t leave it unchecked.  
  
Yuri tried his best not to fucking hurt him moure as he helped him into the tub. He propped JJ up and got the water running. Yuri sighed softly, and moved to run his hands over JJ’s shoulder, a feather light barely there massage.  
  
“You with me?” Yuri kneaded his thumbs into the back of Jean’s shoulders, remaining purposefully soft with his touches. JJ nodded.  
  
“I’m gonna need some words soon if you’re going to convince me you won’t fucking drown in here.” He got a chuckle out of JJ, but it sounded flat and lifeless.  
  
“I’m fine, Princess. Really” JJ couldn’t even convince himself with that tone that he was okay. Yuri’s sigh was evident of that. Jean leaned into the massage Yuri was giving, him, letting the warm water sooth his aching ass.  
  
“I should’ve put my lavender shit in here. It’s supposed to be soothing. Otabek got it for me because he thought it’d calm me down. I think I used it like once. I think you’d like it.” Yuri mused a bit. He wanted to try and talk to JJ like things were kind of normal, pull him back into something significantly more coherent.

“Close your eyes.” JJ did, flinching only a bit at the sensation of Yuri poured water through his hair. He rubbed whatever landed on his face into his skin, it felt clammy from crying so much. Yuri’s fingers rubbed into his scalp. It stung a bit, but JJ could tell he was try so hard to be gentle. There was no way it wasn’t going to hurt a little bit. JJ was sore all over, inside and out. It’s always in this moment where he had to question if the high was worth the fall.  
  
“Tell me if I’m hurting you.” JJ snorted, and Yuri resisted the light slap he’d normally give him. God was he trying so fucking hard. “I’m serious.” Yuri pouted, swallowing his insults deep back inside. He massaged JJ’s shampoo gently through his hair. The slimy sensation of the shampoo heavy strands making him incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
“You know it doesn’t always have to be like this.” He just kinda blurted it out. He made sure to keep working his hands, which at this point was just rubbing JJs head. And his neck, shoulders and arms. JJ leaned back into Yuri, and he just draped himself over him.  
  
“Yeah it does.” JJ murmured softly. “At least for now.” JJ ran a hand through his own damp hair. “You should climb in, Princess. You’re basically as filthy as I am.”  
  
“That’s debatable.” But Yuri moved to crawl into the bath when JJ when he shifted over to try and make room. It was cramped and undeniably cumbersome. But there was a certain comfort into leaning into Jean’s chest like it was the only space that was made for him, and he fit there perfectly.  
  
“I can wash your hair if you want.” JJ was already playing the the long strands that danced and tickled his chest. Yuri nodded and wiggled a little bit, splashing awkwardly. But he was greedy and needed more of JJs warmth and strong arms around him. It was kinda nice having someone around, even if things like this weren't commonplace.  
  
“But you have to stay with me tonight. The spare has shitty sheets and mine have a thread count of like, a million. Your skin needs it.” And Jean needs an excuse to do any of this. Whether it was words or beer, Yuri would provide whatever it was that would clear his head.  
  
“Only because you asked me to, princess.” JJ smiled, genuinely. Probably for the first time today. He wrapped an arm around Yuri to keep him close. Everything about the experience was far too domestic for either of them. Lazy movements and gently touches until they crawled into to bed, completely exhausted. Yuri reached out to hold Jean, nuzzling into his shower fresh smell. Jean reveled in it. Not questioning or asking and just taking what he can get in the moment.  
  
Their phones went off in twin chimes, and JJ leaned over to Yuri’s night stand when they were laying side by side, grabbing his.

“Whasit.” Yuri murmured, exhaustion slowly creeping through his body to grab his mind.  
  
“Nothing important. It’ll be there in the morning.” Yuri made a small noise in return, letting himself fade away into slumber. JJ was no where near tired, his mind moving too fast for his weary soul and body.  
  
JJ was alone again.  The glow of his phone sun strong and uncomfortable. The little pixelated words burned into his retinas. Otabek texted them both, and it left JJ reeling a bit. He couldn’t help his heart from jumping into his throat, and then felt this awful sinking feeling straight into his gut. The fighting emotions leaving him even more exhausted, but his brain could stop running away from him. He gently placed his phone back, doing his best not to bother Yuri. He stared at the ceiling, imagining the words Otabek texted in the best impression of him his mind could conjure.  
  
**I love you both.**

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least one more thing planned for this series so feedback and crit is greatly appreciated!
> 
> also, for reference the track referenced is, you guessed it, I Can't Sleep When the Sun Goes Down by Adrian Lux! It's a cool electro beat that I have been non stop jamming to!


End file.
